Lightspeed
by Guesty
Summary: Eggman is up to his dastardly schemes once again! Can Sonic stop him in time? or will the scientist taste victory at long last?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello, world! This is my first fanfic. I'm not really sure why I decided to write it. I guess I was just tired of seeing Sonic fighting OC's and gods and stuff, and wanted to try my hand at making a Sonic game with a more classic plot? I dunno.

Don't feel like you have to go easy on the reviews because this is my first. Don't worry, I won't cry. Rate as harshly as you want.

After uploading the first two chapters, I noticed that deleted EVERY. SINGLE. DIVIDER. I had placed. I'm working to fix this. So please bear with me until they appear.)

**(I do not own anything in this fanfic besides possibly the typed text itself, because I am a petty thief who kidnaps an official company's characters in order to throw them into a plotline of my own devising and call it a day. Sonic The Hedgehog and all related characters and media belong to Sega. Thank you.)**

**

* * *

  
**

Life.

What is it?

For some, an opportunity. For others, a torture. For one, a game.

Sonic the Hedgehog. Hero. Blue Azure. His philosophy of life makes perfect sense to him. Others sometimes have trouble accepting it, but that's okay. It's perfectively comprehensible to him, and that's the only thing that matters.

Life is a game. A fun game, a popular game. A game with almost no rules save for the ones applied by the players. Granted, some actions would result in making a player lose quickly, But that was because of rules your fellow players had applied, not rules to the game itself. Everyone had played the game before. Many were still playing. Some disliked it and turned it off, other's had it turned off for them. You never truly knew when the end would come, but that only made it more fun. Don't waste time. Don't think, don't blink, just run.

Sonic lounged against a large palm tree. He wasn't thinking about life. He wasn't thinking about anything, he was asleep. A calm restful sleep without dreams. Around him, rabbits hopped, flickies fluttered, and pigs dashed along the green ground. Green Hill Zone. Where it had all started oh so many years ago.

History repeats itself. Time after time Sonic had found himself standing in the way of Doctor Eggman's plans. These events were a highlight in the hedgehog's life. He considered the constant challenges given by the scientist to be some sort of fun game. He almost always enjoyed them, and he ALWAYS won. Oh, at first he had been serious, yes. At first they were anything but a game. But then it became habit. Saving the world became as easy and enjoyable as eating a chili dog. The difference was that saving the world was much more beneficial, thrilling, and tended to last longer than his favorite food.

Speaking of Eggman, he had been gone for almost a year now. Eggs-for-brains had disappeared without a trace almost immediately after Sonic had stopped him the last time. That was about a year ago. In Sonic's book, That meant he wouldn't be hiding much longer. He would doubtlessly reappear soon with yet another evil plan, complete with a new set of entertaining challenges! There was no telling what the future would hold! But for now...

Sleep, hedgehog.

Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own anything in this fanfic besides possibly the typed text itself, because I am a petty thief who kidnaps an official company's characters in order to throw them into a plotline of my own devising and call it a day. Sonic The Hedgehog and all related characters and media belong to Sega. Thank you.)**

**

* * *

  
**

The room was dimly lit, the doctor was forced to rely mostly upon the flickering monitor sitting before him for light.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he looked at the scrolling text. "Perfect!"

Tap tap tap. He typed rapidly on the keyboard. He didn't need to see the keys, he had memorized their placement long ago. It was almost complete. All he needed was one simple thing. One thing before his creation was complete.

"Ohohoho!"

The laughter echoed throughout the small metal building.

"Hohohoho!"

* * *

Sonic awoke with a large yawn. "Geeze" He said as he stretched, his eyes still closed. "How long was I out?" The hedgehog asked, talking to no one in particular.

"Too long, hedgehog!" The voice and tone was familiar, yet filled with static, as if one were using some sort of radio that couldn't quite get the signal properly. Sonic quickly opened a single eye with a quiet "Buh?" before instantly leaping to his feet. There was one thing to say about Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He might use low down and dirty tactics to his benefit at times, but he had yet to fall low enough to destroy a sleeping Sonic. Why, once the fat man himself had snuck into Sonic's room at night and, instead of destroying Sonic while he slept, simply decided to swap the hedgehog's shoes.* Perhaps he himself had fun as he constantly tried to defeat his hedgehog in combat. Maybe the act of taking so cheap a blow would spoil the glorious moment of victory. Perhaps it was something different. Few know what goes in inside the Eggman's head.

Before Sonic stood a robot. It was shaped slightly like a younger Sonic. It's silver body shone in the sunlight as it stood before the blue hedgehog. It simply sat, staring maliciously at its mortal enemy with it's single red eye which was illuminated by a technological light. It even had "shoes" that resembled Sonic's, though they were a dull orange instead of a bright red. The shoes were the only painted part of the machine.

"What's the matter, Eggman?" Sonic jeered, face turned downwards slightly while confidently rubbing a finger back and forth under his nose. He was smiling. "Run outta ideas?"

Silver Sonic was nothing new. This old junk heap dated back as far as Sonic's second adventure against Eggman. The two had fought only twice before lardy seemingly decided to scrap the invention, and with good reason. This thing hadn't even made Sonic break a sweat.

"Silence!" Eggman demanded as Silver Sonic crouched slightly. There was a familiar buzz saw noise emitting from the robot, and, although Sonic couldn't see it's back, he knew that the sharp metal "quills" were quickly moving in a way not entirely unlike a chainsaw. "The world is mine, hedgehog, and not even YOU can stop me this time!"

"In your DREAMS, 'Butnik." Sonic taunted as he quickly jumped to his right. It was a good thing that he had, because moments later the silver copycat launched itself forwards, sawing through the tree that Sonic had been standing in front of only moments before. It was faster, but just as predictable as the last two times...

Sonic looked behind himself. The robot had readjusted itself so that its back was facing Sonic. It's blade like quills were spinning faster. Sonic grinned and jumped, leaping over the robot, which had attempted to dash back first into the spiky blue hero. "You're too slow, metalhead!" He taunted as he quickly turned and ducked into his trademark spindash. Silver Sonic pulled its hands in front of it as Sonic released his dash, managing to catch the large spinning 'hog. This moment of success was to be short lived, however, as the force of impact forced Silver Sonic to fly, blue enemy still spinning in it's grasp, back first into one of Green Hill Zone's many checkered walls. Upon impact it's grip loosened, and Sonic escaped it's grasp. The silver robot was stuck in the wall, but it wouldn't be for long, it simply had to...

"Say goodnight, bolt's for brains." Sonic declared as he rushed forwards, curled himself into a ball, and leaped into the air.

"You little... It doesn't matter! You'll never stop me in time, you insol-" Robotnik's words turned to static as Sonic rammed into the silver clone's head, a few crackles were heard before the robot silently drooped and it's single eye dimmed. This fight was won.

"Heh!" Sonic grinned as he turned and shaded his eyes from with his gloved hand. "Sound's like an invitation to me! Alright, Eggman! Ready or not, here I come!"

And so, Sonic sped off, making sure to dash through a loop along the way. He wasn't sure where to go, but he'd find out, he always did. A new chapter had begun. Another adventure was waiting.

He certainly wasn't going to be late.

* * *

  
*: This was in Sonic Labyrinth, I believe.


End file.
